Sound
Sound is a Rare ''element that added into the game on May 15th ''(Battle Arena Event). Currently, this element has a palette of colors: Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow. Discord rating: Sound's capabilities are very useful and is considered to be extremely overpowered, but it's quest is so easy. This is why it's an event. NOTE: This element is limited so no people can obtain this element for free at May 30th. In order to obtain this element you need to kill 5 players in Normal mode first. Second, you have to kill 50 mobs in Survival mode.Third and last, you must find 3 scrolls around the maps. One is in the fire map within the secret throne room within the city, one in the water map within an added in room at the top of the stairs in the back of the village, and one in the light map within the front of the temple mural. https://twitter.com/Elements_RBLX/status/1001661298688561152, Sound will not cost diamonds. Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, Battlegrounds does not give any information about speed, defense, or damage. Player/creator opinions of this element are listed below. *Damage: High *Defense: Above-Average *Speed: Below-Average Spells SONAR Quake "'''User can charge a fast moving sonar pulse that will stun enemies, block their projectiles, and even heal you if a ring reaches back to you.'''" * It cost 233 shards *User charges 1 sonar wave of sound that each has medium range and do light damage along with healing if the ring past back from you. *It is a Shield spell. *Regeneration stacks if 2 or more opponents are hit. *Each sonar wave does not do direct damage. *Speed killer was added for this move. *This move stuns. *Move may be avoidable if the opponents jumps. *This is a good counter to spirit`s Spectral Embodiment, as a sound wave will bounce off of their body even when invisible. *'Tip: You can use SONAR Quake to stop an ultimate from activating.' Howling Chain "User casts a string of vibrations that the user controls the destination of after they are already in the air." * It costs 333 shards * User fires about 5 orbs that do damage on contact. * Each orb does 40 damage or 69 damage if you're power is 100 .And makes an explosion similar to Lightning Bolt from Storm. * It is a Multi-Projectile spell. * After casting the spell, bullets take about 1 second before appearing. * Bullets are much faster than Plasma Missiles. * The aura coming from Howling Chain's texture looks like this https://web.roblox.com/library/1241840729/redpulse. But actually the aura is more pinkish. Echoes "User gets 3 options of blasts that either stun players with a shock, burn them with fire, or damage and move them around with the POW-star option." *It costs 433 shards. *User is forced to stand still (like Holobeam) and charges 3 different types of blasts. *When charging this ability, spell takes up much more mana. *The first blast that appears when not charging is random as any of the three blasts can appear first. *When a blast appears, it will make a sound effect that identifies the blast without looking at the blast. *Each blast trails behind sound waves that do different effects based on the blast: POW-star flings one opponent around and deals around 100-150 damage over time, Fireball sets nearby opponents on fire dealing a impact damage of 100-135 and a burn of 35-45 per second, and Lightning Bolt deals 100-135 impact damage and a short stun. * *All 3 blasts have equal speed. Shockwave Halo "User debilitates and drains stamina from enemies within the sound waves, as long as the enemies are inside." https://i.gyazo.com/322473b779e1e37eda70c417c03a754f.gif Link to an unsupported GIF of what Shockwave Halo looks like. * It costs 533 shards. * This spell will create pink mini sonar waves around the caster's body. Anyone near those pink waves cannot flip, use Transportation spells making them vulnerable to attacks, and drains the player's stamina. * This is the only non-ultimate spell to play a song in Elemental Battlegrounds. * Using this spell can repel away zombies from survival mode. Ultra-Sonic Wail "User can charge up rings of sound that lay their mark on enemies while the user fires a strong blast that attempts to seek out all of the opponents in its radius." https://gyazo.com/9609755186208461f746a8dd8c34df9c Link to an unsupported GIF of what Ultra-Sonic Wail looks like. *The ultimate costs 987 shards. *User floats up a little and charges a super blast that explodes on contact and has a wider radius than Echoes move. *Charging takes a long time, like Poison Bombs Barrage (Grass ultimate) (when the user is in the air and is vulnerable to attacks). *This spell can chain onto players before finishing it with a final blow. *It doesn't reflect actually, this ultimate follows an opponent in the ultimate's radius. but when the target is near to an opponent, the opponent actually gets 400 damage and the target still gets 500 damage. *Can be charged to boost its targeting range, therefore, allowing more people to be targeted. GIF? click here Videos Trivia *Shockwave Halo is the second Body Transformation move that has a 60-second cooldown first being Rock Armor. *The Ultimate acts like Ablaze Judgement and Poison Bombs Barrage but the only difference is that the comet looks like a meteor of the Earth's Ultimate and it reflects. *Echoes is the only move that can be controlled at which blast to fire. *While Plasma is the first element to have a controllable multi-projectile spell. Sound is the second to have a controllable multi-projectile spell. But Howling Chain is faster than Plasma Missiles. However Howling Chain has less bullets than Plasma Missiles. *Sound's Sonar Quake poisons while Echoes' Fireball does burn damage. *Sound is the first element to use Roblox Physics and to use Glass Material (Shockwave Halo after it's done). And the second to use Beam Effect (Sound's Sonar Quake does Beam Effect) while Aurora is the first to use both Trail and Beam Effect. Sound doesn't make a Trail Effect. *Sound can be nerfed due its projectile speed. *Echoes' Star Blasts seems like Cure Etoile's Heart Star attack from Hugtto Precure. *Sound is the only element to be obtained through a quest. It will be no longer be obtainable when the event has expired. *Sound is the first element to get in a sponsored Roblox event named Battle Arena. *SONAR Quakes is the only moves has one of the words in all-caps. *Ultra-Sonic Wail can be charged to greatly boost its range therefor boosting its targeting capability. **Ultra-Sonic Wail is also the only ultimate that can charge. *People who are hit unintentionally (as in people who were not targeted and were hit by the stray projectile) by Ultra-Sonic Wail will only take 480 damage (tested with 100/100 power.) *The song that plays when players use Shockwave Halo is "Trance" by soundscape 009. *Its nerf causes SONAR Quake to be the weakest spells in the game. When SONAR Quake wasn't nerfed. It sonar pulses deals 200 total damage to any opponents. *It is confused if Sound is actually a rare or a basic element. Category:Elements Category:Events